Dor'Serrar
History Dor'Serrar is a heavy roleplay, Kaldorei militia devoted to the protection of Kalimdor, the Kaldorei way of life, and securing foreign fronts for their allies. Their allegiance is clearly to the Order and the Kaldorei. They have allies of several Alliance races and ideologies. Formed in year 33, the Blade has fought numerous campaigns against not only the New Horde, but also the nefarious denizens of Kalimdor that seek to see their way of life burned to cinder. Their skills in stealth, espionage, and the innate savagery of their fighting style has seen them prove to be a valuable asset to the Celestial Coalition. Duty and Honor. Loyalty and Country. Above All Else. Rank Structure In order to travel up in the ranks within Dor'Serrar, each member receives a mark on their record for attendance at every event they participate in. Each rank up requires a certain number of marks to achieve. Given the abundance of events Dor'Serrar hosts, as well as attends within the community, it is a very easy for new members to advance in the ranks quickly. Zin'Serrar (Guild Master) Glory of the Blade '' Shan'Serrar (Officer) ''Honored Blade Surfal'Serrar (Veteran) Beloved Blade Shal'Serrar (Member) Blade of the Night / Nightblade Kal'Serrar (Initiate) Blade of the Stars Dieb'Serrar (OOC / Ally) Blade of the Family Actvities Dor'Serrar prides itself upon providing plenty to do for it's members. From casual social gatherings to luck-of-the-dice D20 events, the Order of the Eternal Blade has something for everyone to get enjoyment from. Social Approachable and friendly, members of Dor'Serrar create events that are laid-back and all about being together as a family. The guild can often be seen attending community meetings, parties, or other occasions and participating in other guilds' stories. D20 D20 events have a simple, stream-lined system that makes use of the in-game /roll command, providing chance and unpredictable results to every adventure undertaken. The Event System is easy to master quickly, in as little as one event, and the mechanics can be accessed by any member at any time for quick reference should they need a refresher. Every member can choose from several available perks to add even more to their experience such as a bonus to their rolls or additional damage against enemies in specific situations such as a stealth attack. You can reference both the guild website, cited in the info box, or our discord information page for quick reference points, cheat sheets and detailed information links on these perks, bonuses and more. You will need an account on the Dor'Serrar website in order to view the D20 Event forum thread. Joining the Order To join Dor'Serrar, we ask that all potential members visit the guild website (please refer to the info box) and fill out a very brief application after reading through our code of conduct and rules found under the "Rules" tab. If your application is accepted, you will be asked to contact one of the Officers or the GM in order to setup an in-character meeting to bring you into the Order. Usually taking no more than 30 minutes of your time, our interviews help us gauge your knowledge of Kaldorei lore and roleplaying skill. We encourage every new member to take their time and not rush through the interview. We are very accommodating for people of varying roleplay skill level, especially those eager to learn, and we simply ask you put effort into your work. Gallery Screenshots and other media-related things involving Dor'Serrar. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Night Elf Guilds Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:Darnassus Organizations Category:Dor'Serrar